


Four Seasons

by silkarc



Series: Silk's Short Stories [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, catradora, hey don't blame me this wasn't even my idea, sex against a big glass window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: [Catradora]Catra takes Adora to a very special place to explore a very specific fantasy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Silk's Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Four Seasons

Catra was both excited and nervous. They’d been planning this trip for months, but it was still the biggest, boldest trip they’d ever planned. 

“Hey,” Adora smiled and gently nudged her shoulder. “You okay? Frightened that there’ll be turbulence?”

“Hah, no.” Catra wrinkled her nose, and peered outside of the small oval window finding nothing but a bright blue sky and a carpet of soft, white clouds beneath. “Just… I dunno. My heart is racing.”

“So you’re excited?”

“... yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

Adora smiled and placed a hand over Catra’s on the armrest between them. She’d seen Catra at her worst when it came to holiday planning; she was such a stress-head sometimes. But Adora had been taken aback when Catra approached her, and suggested that they both do something bigger and bolder, something that actually required a long, long flight.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Catra mumbled. 

“Hey, it was your idea!”

“Hah, I know, I know.” Catra leaned away from the window, and nestled against Adora. They were half-way through their flight with another four hours to go, and the air-hostesses would be bringing food out shortly. She could smell it wafting up the narrow corridor that ran alongside their two window seats.

“So,” Adora said. “Remind me why you chose New York?” 

“You know why!”

Adora grinned. “Maybe I forgot.”

“You’re just trying to distract me from my flight-phobia, aren’t you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. So, tell me… do you have a hot hookup waiting over there? Don’t I satisfy you anymore?”

“Hah! Idiot!” Catra’s grin stretched widely enough to hurt her cheeks. “Fine, I’ll play along. We, my love, are going to meet some old friends that I grew up with. We’ll spend some time with them, but mainly,” Catra paused just long enough to trail a single claw up the denim which tightly covered Adora’s thigh. “I wanted to stay in a nice hotel with you, in a room way, way up high, so that we can explore a very specific fantasy.”

“Hmm. Okay, well…” Adora closed her eyes, enjoying the flicker of heat Catra’s subtle tease had ignited. “How did we ever afford this?”

“Oh, did you forget that too?”

“Seems so.”

Catra was all too happy to play along with Adora’s little distraction, all the while subtly teasing her with the gentlest scratches and strokes across her thighs. She _reminded_ Adora that her friends, despite their mutually poor upbringing, had found success in New York. They had formed a band and were on their way to being America’s biggest, newest rock sensation. But it hadn’t changed them, so far as Catra could see. They had stayed in touch, and had been pretty insistent for months - years actually - that Catra come and see them. 

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Adora asked, chewing her lip. “Because I know I’ll like them. Oh no, what if I start to fangirl in front of them? What if they think I’m just a deranged fan?”

Catra squeezed her hand over Adora’s. “Hey, we can be deranged fans together, okay?”

\--

The rest of the flight went smoothly, much to Catra’s relief. The food had actually been pretty decent, no doubt thanks to their business class seats. _Having rich friends has it perks_ , she thought, swinging Adora’s free arm with hers as they trundled their carry-on luggage down the corridor and away from the plane. 

“Now for the worst part,” sighed Catra. “Security.”

“Hopefully it’ll be quick,” said Adora, standing next to Catra in what appeared to be a very large queue.

\--

Thankfully the process didn’t take long, and around half an hour later they were headed towards the nearest taxi. 

“Where are you ladies headed?” asked a short, balding man somewhere in his forties. He had a pencil tucked behind his ear, and Adora couldn’t help but wonder what he used it for.

“The four seasons hotel,” Catra proudly announced, shooting a wicked grin at Adora. She grinned as the other girl's jaw fell open.

“What?!” Adora exclaimed. “Seriously?”

“Well, someone’s gonna have a good time,” The taxi driver said, helping them to load their luggage into the trunk. 

“Yeah we are,” Catra chuckled.

The driver sat down in the front seat, pressed a couple of buttons on his meter and fastened his seatbelt. “It ain’t far, but just so you know, traffic here is hell.”

“We’re in no hurry,” said Catra, buckling herself into the back seat, next to Adora.

They engaged in idle chit-chat with the driver along the way, explaining to him that yes, they were in fact British, and yes, this was their first trip to America. He seemed all too eager to explain the joys and sorrow of life in New York, and by the time they arrived at their destination and paid their fare, both Catra and Adora felt somewhat more educated on inner City lifestyle. 

“Don’t forget,” the driver yelled out of his window, “The hot dog stand is two blocks down. You’ll love it!”

“Thanks!” Adora yelled back, waving farewell.

And then, they stood at the foot of what must have been the tallest building either of them had ever seen. 

“Wow…” they said in unison.

“I can’t believe your friends actually paid for this!” Adora exclaimed. “I mean I know they’re loaded, but-”

“They’ve been practically begging me to come. I guess this…” Catra said, craning her head back to peer upwards at the seemingly never-ending building, ”... sealed the deal.”

They hurried into the building and towards the front desk. Catra was relieved to find there was no queue, and she walked towards the friendliest face she could find. What she wasn’t expecting was for the young blonde girl to react quite so excitedly upon finding out her name.

“Ah, we’ve been expecting you!” she said, beaming. She reached into her cash register drawer and pulled out a small, thin, golden rectangle. “The penthouse is ready for you.”

“Uh… penthouse?” Catra mumbled.

Adora felt her jaw fall slack. She watched numbly as Catra took the key and turned to face her, shaking the glinting golden card in front of her nose. “Well, guess we’re going to the top floor!”

Adora blinked a few times in surprise. “Are you sure you pronounced your name right? Are you sure this is really for us?”

“Hah, I’m sure. Come on, idiot!”

\--

“Wow.” 

It was the only thing Adora said as they walked around the large, extravagant room, and Catra couldn’t agree more. “Yeah, wow...”

The penthouse had five bedrooms, a huge, open-plan living room, the biggest wall-mounted television Catra had ever seen (not to mention the other massive TVs in each bedroom, the two bathrooms and the kitchen), and a view that stretched across the city for miles upon miles.

Catra pressed a palm to the full-length glass that spanned the entire front of the room, and she peered around at the City below. “This is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Adora stood beside her and nudged her. “And it’ll be dark in an hour or so.”

“Hmm,” Catra wrinkled her nose. “Wanna nap away the jetlag for two or three hours?”

“And then…”

“And then.” Catra nodded, then grinned widely. 

They moved their suitcases into the master bedroom, finding the biggest, softest bed imaginable waiting for them. They were so tired from the journey that they didn’t bother to change into pyjamas, and instead stripped everything off before jumping, naked, beneath the velvety covers.

“Mmm,” Adora purred. “So comfortable.”

“Tell me about it.” Catra stretched out and yawned. She set a timer on her phone, then plugged it in and rested it on the polished white surface of the table beside the bed. She pecked Adora on the lips, then one, two times more, before turning onto her side and bursting into a loud purr the moment that Adora cuddled against her from behind.

\--

Catra felt disoriented when she was abruptly awoken by her phone alarm. It took her brain a few moments to register where she was, and why she wanted to wake up. Then, with a smile stretching across her lips, she slowly remembered. She switched the alarm off and twisted around to face Adora, who appeared groggy-eyed, to say the least.

“Hah, you sure you’re up for this?” Catra asked. “We’re here for four days, you know.”

Adora wrinkled her nose. “I’m sure,” she said. And she was. It was a fantasy Catra had planted into her mind long ago, and she’d been getting almost as excited as Catra was about it. “Let’s freshen up first.”

“And have coffee?”

“Mmm,” Adora kissed Catra on the cheek before climbing out of bed. “Definitely.”

The two of them headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. They donned the fluffiest, softest bathrobes Catra had ever experienced, brushed their teeth, and then walked into the kitchen to brew up two coffees using the fancy nespresso machine there. 

“Man, even the coffee is good,” Catra said, enjoying the bitter and sweet beverage. She’d added three sugars and milk, as always.

“mmHmm,” Adora agreed. “I think I like your friends already.”

Adora was almost finished with her drink when she noticed Catra’s tail playfully tickle the part of her thigh that was exposed through a small opening in her bathrobe. It stroked further inwards until the tip of the tail batted against Adora’s more sensitive spots. She looked at Catra, smiled, and slowly put her cup down.

“I guess we’re doing this, then?” She asked, noticing the obvious lust in her own voice.

“We better be,” Catra said, using her tail to part Adora’s robe further, and then enjoying the view.

Adora chuckled as she leaned forwards and tugged Catra’s robe at the shoulders until it fell loose, and her orange-furred skin was exposed. She nibbled at all the places she knew Catra loved the most, pleased to draw out a series of purrs and gasps in no time at all. She felt Catra’s hands at her waist, tugging at the ties on her gown until they fell loosely at either side. And then, soft fingers were running up and down Adora’s hips and waist, Catra’s lips and tongue were upon hers, and Adora almost forgot about Catra’s request completely.

“Come on,” Catra breathed, taking Adora’s hand and leading her to the large glass along the front of the main room. They stepped around the large, red L-shaped sofa and both deposited their robes on the beech, oval coffee table.

“You really are,” Adora began, gently placing her hand on Catra’s cheek, “incredibly beautiful.”

“Hmm,” Catra smirked. She leaned forwards and kissed Adora, nibbling her lower lip. “And you’re gorgeous,” she purred, kissing her way along Adora’s jaw and collarbone, before walking around her, kissing along her shoulders, then her shoulder blades. She brushed Adora’s long, blonde hair out of the way, and went to work on kissing the back of her neck.

Adora knew what was coming next. She’d agreed to it almost straight away, after all. She felt herself pushed closer and closer towards the cold glass window with every kiss and nibble of Catra’s lips. Catra’s hands shifted from her waist to her breasts, fondling and squeezing them, and then with a rough push, Adora was thrust into the glass, pressed tightly against it with one of Catra’s legs between hers. She shivered, both from the sensation of the cool glass against her flesh and from Catra’s teasing hands.

“What do you think of the view, love?” Catra asked, tweaking Adora’s nipples with the tips of her thumbs. 

Adora spread her arms wide and placed her palms against the glass. Catra knew how to press every single one of her buttons, so she was already barely able to answer the perfectly reasonable question. “It’s... ah!” she felt Catra’s leg push further, barely touching where she desperately sought pressure. “... amazing” she whispered. And it was. Between Catra’s ministrations Adora could see the dazzling lights below, flashing and changing colour, illuminating their room in hues of orange, then purple, blue and red.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Catra growled. She removed her hands from Adora’s breasts, grabbed her waist, and pushed, until Adora’s creamy flesh was fully pressed to the glass and she was in full control. 

“C-cold,” Adora said, feeling the sudden harsh chill against her nipples. But she withstood it, no small thanks to Catra’s warm, skilled hands distracting her by sliding around her skin, not to mention her sharp nails tracing along her hips. She loved the feeling of being tightly pinned by Catra’s warm, furry form, and loved the thrill of being fucked by her in full view of the world below, not that anyone could see (or so she hoped). 

“Come back, just a little,” Catra breathed. She coaxed Adora’s hips backwards just enough to reach her hand around and tease her, drawing sharp lines drawn across her taut abdomen.

“You’re such a tease,” Adora breathed, her own breath misting the window. By now the glass was warmed by her own body heat, and Adora was falling further and further into Catra’s fantasy, becoming more and more desperate to feel her.

“And you’re always so impatient,” Catra drawled. She took it as a compliment, though, being able to turn Adora to putty in her hands like this. And she knew Adora would do the same to her later, too. She pressed her lips and teeth to Adora’s spine, and trailed her right hand lower, brushing the tip of Adora’s clearly stiff, damp clit with her fingertips.

“Mmm, yes,” Adora said, thrusting against the light touch. “More.”

“Are you sure?” Catra asked, trailing a single fang across Adora’s shoulder. “Because it seems to me like you’ll come in no time if I touch you now. And maybe I want to savour this.”

“You know I can come more than once.”

“Hmm, true.”

Catra had seen Adora climax over a dozen times in one sitting before now. Maybe that’s why she relented, removing her leg from between Adora’s legs and leaning around just enough to drive her fingers down, sliding into Adora’s slick entrance with her palm pressed firmly to her clit.

“Fuck,” Adora shivered, rolling her hips against that delicious contact, and the sweet, sweet pressure stretching her out inside. It felt amazing, but at this angle she knew Catra wouldn’t be able to find quite the right spots to send her over the edge. As though she’d read her mind, Catra’s hand moved away and a moment later, with one hand on her left hip, Adora was tugged backwards a step.

“Keep your tits on the glass, love,” Catra growled. She was delighted when Adora immediately obliged, bending over just enough to press her torso to the glass, and push back her beautiful, pert ass.

“Like this?” Adora asked, her inner walls twitching at the thought of what could come next.

“Perfect, love,” Catra whispered. She slowly lowered herself, peppering kisses and sharp bites down the incline of Adora’s spine, trailing her palms down her sides and then across Adora’s ass cheeks. She slowly dropped to her knees and took a long, grateful look at the glistening pink folds between Adora’s legs, savouring the view before she slowly slid her hand there, palm upwards.

“Mmm,” Adora moaned, pushing herself down into the loving but all-too-gentle touch.

“You’re all lovely and wet,” Catra said, licking her lips. “I bet you’re desperate to come, aren’t you?”

“You know me so well...”

Catra smirked. She lightly clenched a pinch of Adora’s asscheek between her teeth, and then started to rub her fingers more vigorously, rolling them against Adora’s clit, then back and across her slit, pressing her digits barely a centimeter inside. Her teases were soon rewarded with even more wetness, not to mention Adora’s needy whimpers, and once she had Adora practically begging, Catra decided to fully relent. She drew her hand back, speared three fingers to a point and drove herself into Adora’s soaked entrance. 

“Oh, fuck!” Adora cried, her hands splaying across the condensation-covered window. “Catra,” she croaked out her name, and almost cried in joy when Catra’s fingers sped up, coming fast and hard, plunging deep, filling her with blistering, delicious heat, stretching her out over and over again. Her breasts and nipples squeezed against the glass with every rough thrust, sliding up and down a couple of inches at a time, and the feeling of that combined with Catra’s fingers roughly fucking her was just too much. “I’m… I’m… fuck!”

Catra’s eyes widened and she groaned loudly as she felt Adora’s whole body tremble, both outside and in. “Good girl,” she hissed, keeping her fingers held inside, tightly filling her while she rode out her peak. 

A couple of minutes later, Adora allowed herself to slowly slide down the damp glass, chuckling all the way. She turned around and flopped forwards, taking Catra with her as they collapsed to the floor in a giggling heap.

“I can’t believe you came so easily,” Catra said, feeling incredibly smug.

“I guess it was just… exciting,” Adora said, grinning. “We’re going to go again though, right?”

“What do you think? Dummy.”

Adora leaned across and pressed her lips to Catra’s ear. “I want to feel you on my clit this time.”

“mmHmm. This time I’ll sit in front of you with my back to the window, and I’ll eat you out until you scream for me.”

Adora felt heat rush to her cheeks. “Now?”

“Yeah. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Get in touch:
> 
> [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff) |[twitter](https://twitter.com/silktw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Join our [she ra discord!](https://discord.gg/duZPh7N) It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)


End file.
